Earth-11491
Summary Earth-11491 is an alternate Marvel Universe created by LukeSkywalker114 that can best be described as a "PG-rated" version of the Marvel Universe. Here's what to expect from my version of the Marvel Universe: *Costumes for the heroes and villains of this universe are varied and come from multiple sources, whether it be 616, Ultimate, or other Marvel-related media. *Characters, elements, storylines, costume designs and portrayals from other Marvel-related media, such as film, television, animation, gaming and literature and incorporated into this universe. *Recurring themes of this universe include heroism, love, friendship, redemption, and life. Some social issues are included, like bullying and discrimination are included, but no political issues are addressed, because things in this world are much better than in Earth-616 or our world. *Earth-11491 is an alternate universe where mutants are not met with fear, hatred and prejudice and supeheroes are loved and respected by humans and law enforcement communities all around the world, even treated like celebrities. Despite the peaceful status quo between humans mutants, there still groups who still believe in the superiority of their own races, like the Brotherhood of Mutants or the Human Council. **One of the reasons for this radical change between humans and mutants is due to the hypocrisy of other universes, where humans were more accepting of super-soldiers, web-slingers, thunder gods and green goliaths, but is prejudiced to mutants. *The Daily Bugle appears as a pro-superhero newspaper, although it has labeled Spider-Man as a menace for a couple of years due to J. Jonah Jameson's personal bias. Jameson would later change his perspective towards the wall-crawler after a scolding argument from his son John Jameson, whose life was saved by Spider-Man. *Famous company-wide events like Civil War, Secret Invasion, House of M or Dark Reign do not take place in this universe. *Earth-11491's incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division) appears a UN-sanctioned peacekeeping agency led by the original Nick Fury. This version of S.H.I.E.L.D. is not morally ambiguous nor has the organization been infiltrated/taken over by HYDRA or the Deltites. Unlike the Ultimate and Cinematic versions of S.H.I.E.L.D., they were not involved with the initial formation of the Avengers. They do not control superheroes nor do they get in the way of their world-saving adventures, unless they were actually doing something wrong. *Unless there are characters whose deaths are essential to a hero or villain's origin story, there are no character deaths in this universe. *There is an abundance of romantic relationships in this universe. Over 90 couples have come together in this universe. As a firm believer that there is someone for everybody, this universe holds a "No Love Triangles" policy, as love triangles are for soap operas and teen dramas. *Characters like Hulkling, Nick Fury Jr., Skaar, Lyra, Noh-Varr, Hiro-Kala and others are portrayed as immgrants from alternate universes who have arrived and reside in Earth-11491 after their own worlds were destroyed by Galactus. Notes *The peaceful status quo between humans and mutants is derived from Mimic's home, the Earth-12 universe from the Exiles comics. Category:Realities Category:Earth-11491 Category:LukeSkywalker114